Hunter
by Yeeeah
Summary: Harry est un vampire. Eux aussi. Leur famille débarque en ville et la vie de notre beau brun est chamboulée. Une relation aussi passionnée que fragile débute entre Harry et Edward. UA, Slash HPEC


**I  
Vampire**

Harry s'ennuyait.

Sa famille et lui venaient de déménager et sa vie à Calabasas lui manquait définitivement.

Evidemment, à cause de leur condition de vampire, les Black y avaient vécu dans une maison reculée du centre ville et entourée de barrière de métal, comme tous ces gens trop riches de LA qui donnaient l'impression de vouloir mourir avec leur argent.

Mais, une fois la nuit venu, Harry aimait s'éclater dans les diverses boites de nuit de la ville et faire des ravages, aussi bien chez les femmes que chez les hommes.

Cela faisait 3 mois, qu'ils avaient déménagé à Forks, et il n'en pouvait plus.

La petite ville pluvieuse n'était pas désagréable, elle avait même un certain charme et Harry, au début, avait vraiment aimé son calme et ses superbes forêts où il pouvait se défouler seul ou en famille.

Cependant, Sirius et Remus avaient pris quelques jours pour leur anniversaire de mariage, Ginny était parti depuis des années et Ron et Hermione étaient partis chasser. Et même s'ils reviendraient et qu'Harry les adorait, ils restaient un couple. Tenir la chandelle, non merci.

Oui, les vacances étaient finies. Enfin, pour lui en tout cas, car elles étaient encore d'actualité pour quelques jours chez les jeunes d'ici.

Harry poussa un soupir, mais se leva tout de même. Il enfila un t-shirt marine et s'observa dans le miroir de sa salle de bain.

Il possédait une tignasse noir ébène absolument indomptable (_merci papa_), des yeux ocres fascinant et bien sûr, sans orgueil, un corps pâle, musclé et magnifique. Il était superbe.

Il se fit un clin d'œil dans le miroir et sorti de sa chambre. Ou plutôt de sa suite. Sirius avait toujours été un homme très riche, même de son « vivant humain », et appréciait son petit confort.

_Et ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre._

Le brun sorti par la porte arrière du manoir et se retrouva dans le garage. Il hésita un instant avant de prendre les clés de la Maserati de Ron et fila.

Il ne roulait pas trop vite, contrairement à d'habitude. Il aimait la vitesse, mais il avait envie de prendre son temps aujourd'hui.

Il adorait ses aptitudes vampiriques et ne détestait pas du tout sa vie actuelle, mais il se demandait parfois à quoi avait vraiment ressemblé sa vie d'humain et aimait se plaire à penser se comporter parfois semblablement.

Il s'arrêta dans une ruelle du petit centre ville de Forks, pas loin du lycée. Pas la peine de trop attirer l'attention non plus avec sa voiture de luxe.

Il se balada deux, trois heure, observa les commerçants apporter du muguet à leur devanture, avant d'entrer dans la plus grande et en faite unique librairie des alentours.

Le libraire lui lança un regard critique, mais le brun ne s'y attarda pas.

Son physique de beau gosse et sa carrure de quaterback faisait souvent croire aux gens qu'il n'était qu'un bellâtre idiot, ce qui était loin du compte, et les humains étaient souvent en pamoison devant les vampires, ce que certains cachaient par de la jalousie, surtout pour le même sexe.

Le brun attrapa un bouquin sur le Japon, le prochain pays qu'il avait envie de visiter, et ricana en apercevant une brunette assise par terre, le dernier roman d'une trilogie SM dans les mains.

- Ce n'est pas aussi nul que ça en a l'air, dit-elle doucement.

Harry haussa un sourcil, quelque peu surpris. Les humains n'entraient jamais vraiment en contact avec eux, du moins pas si franchement, ils ressentaient une peur, une inquiétude vis-à-vis d'eux.

Celle d'une proie face à un prédateur. Cependant, il ne disait pas non à un peu de distraction et il était bien placé pour savoir que les humains étaient plein de surprise.

- C'est vrai. Je dirais même que c'est pire, répondit-il sarcastiquement.

Elle sourit légèrement.

- Tu es dure. Ce n'est pas du Hemingway ou quoi, mais ça se lit.

- Ca n'est que du copier-coller de _fanfiction. _Cliché, niais et mièvre, argumenta-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés à une distance respectable.

- Je plaide coupable, rit-elle.

Il sourit à son tour.

- Harry Black, enchanté.

Alors qu'elle allait répondre, une musique groovie retentit et le brun lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse en sortant son portable.

**1 message.**

**« Au Manoir, tout de suite. URGENT. H »**

Harry fronça les sourcils et se releva en vitesse.

- Désolé, une urgence, à plus.

- Rien de grave, j'esp…

Le brun n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase et sorti rapidement. Il utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour atteindre la ruelle. Ron le tuerait s'il abandonnait sa voiture. Le jeune homme posa sa main sur le capot et disparu silencieusement.

Certains vampires avaient des dons. Harry jumpait, tranplanait, se téléportait. Et avec lui, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, vivant ou non. Un don précieux qui faisait de lui un très bon combattant.

Le brun apparut dans le garage du manoir, puis re-disparut le temps de jumper dans le salon. Un poids se jeta sur lui, et il ne dut qu'à ses incroyables réflexes et sa force vampirique, d'éviter la chute.

- Hermione, rit-il.

- Bonne balade ? demanda la brune avec inquiétude.

Harry su tout de suite qu'elle avait vu quelque chose. Sa sœur jumelle avait un don de voyance, bien utile. Cependant, à cause de son propre don qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de plutôt inconstant, elle ne le percevait jamais vraiment. Juste quelques bribes sur les personnes pouvant être présente avec lui.

- T'inquiète pas, je ne fais jamais _deux _fois la _même erreur, _la rassura-t-il.

- Désolée, je sais. Je ne peux juste pas m'en empêcher.

- Ouais, je sais que tu adores fouiné, madame Irma, se moqua-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle tenta de lui frapper l'arrière de la tête, puis l'enlaça une nouvelle fois.

- Bon mon pote, si tu voulais bien lâcher ma femme !

-Pfff, 237 ans et toujours aussi jaloux, répondit le brun.

- On peut toujours régler ça sur le terrain dehors si tu veux, espèce de sportif sous stéroïdes, provoqua l'autre.

Harry ricana et jumpa derrière le roux, en lui faisant une clé de bras. Ron grogna et se prépara à attaquer, quand leur « parents » entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Aller, les enfants, fini la récréation ! s'exclama Sirius en tapant dans ses mains.

- Oh, les vieux de retour avant l'heure, se moqua le roux.

- Qui est un enfant ?

- Qui est vieux ?! grognèrent Harry et Remus en même temps.

Hermione sourit et leva les yeux au ciel, avant de siffler avec ses doigts.

- Temps mort, mes petits excités sous testostérone. On doit discuter de l'avenir, si vous voyez où je veux en venir.

Chacun s'installa sur un canapé et Hermione loua d'être la seule femme à qui ses quatre là obéissaient à la lettre.

- Une vision importante, ton message m'a un peu inquiété ? demanda directement Remus.

- Rien de très très inquiétant. Mais, il nous faudra faire attention. Un autre clan habite Forks et, et bien désolée, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne les ai pas vus plutôt, annonça-t-elle un peu déboussolée.

- Moi, ca me parait plutôt inquiétant, lâcha Ron.

Harry lui mit un coup de coude. Le roux avait beau être marier à sa sœur depuis des années, il avait toujours un problème de tact en ce qui la concernait.

- Merci _chéri, _pour cette remarque fort constructive.

- Qu'est ce qu'on sait d'eux ? Coupa Harry, au grand désarroi de Sirius qui appréciait grandement les petites joutes verbales du couple.

- En faite, Malfoy m'a prévenu.

- Il n'était pas en Inde aux dernières nouvelles ?

- Le fils oui, le père en revanche, toujours dans sa quête de retrouver un maximum de descendant, s'est aperçut qu'un d'entre eux lui serait possiblement parenté. Bref, il a remonté la piste. Apparemment, ils sont partis il y a quelques mois, mais sont revenus depuis une semaine, rapporta la voyante.

- On devrait se présenter, histoire d'éviter tout malentendu, affirma Sirius.

- Est-ce qu'on sait combien ils sont ? demanda Remus.

La brune eu un sourire contrit.

- Pas exactement, mais Malfoy m'a affirmer qu'ils étaient en supériorité numérique…Et, ils auraient des liens avec les Volturi.

Ron grogna et les trois autres prirent une mine sombre.

- Bon, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, dit Remus.

- Quand y allons-nous ? grogna Ron.

- Maintenant.


End file.
